Safari Adventures: A Wild Imagination
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Tom's imaginary dream where he goes on safari with his friends Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton, because they were planning on going to the zoo.


**Safari Adventures: A Wild Imagination**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One afternoon, at the city streets, there were 27-year-old Buster Bunny, 27-year-old Babs Bunny, 27-year-old Plucky Duck, 26-year-old Shirley McLoon, 26-year-old Hamton J. Pig, and 25-year-old Tom Cat walking down the sidewalk interacting with each other. Buster had shaggy hair that was colored brown and had on a red shirt, black shorts, and grey shoes; Babs had pageboy hair that was highlighted blonde, and had on a yellow shirt, purple shorts, and brown sandals; Plucky had shaggy hair colored dark brown and had on a grey shirt, brown shorts, and black sandals that were bigger than Babs's sandals; Shirley had long blonde hair like usual but was tied in a ponytail and had on a purple shirt, red shorts, and white sandals around the same size of Plucky's; Hamton had shaggy brown hair, a green shirt, red shorts, and red shoes; and Tom had an auburn-colored mullet haircut with his bangs one inch above his eyebrows, and had on his red baseball cap with a blue stripe, a blue shirt with a sky blue vest worn over it, white shorts, and blue sneakers with sky blue strings and had on white socks.

Buster thought of an idea. "I know what we could do. Let's go to the zoo tomorrow and see all the wild animals."

"Yeah, let's," Babs replied. Everyone was excited.

Later that night, at Tom's apartment, Tom was on the computer playing a 2-dimensional adventure game. Tom was wearing his white undershirt with shoulder straps and white boxer shorts with red hearts on them.

"Almost there," Tom said.

He worked through the level until the words "WORLD 4 COMPLETE" displayed on the screen of a white CRT display standing on the computer case. Then Tom looked at the clock on the wall, and it was 23:09.

Tom let out a yawn. "I'm so tired," he said to himself.

Tom moved the cursor on the screen to the floppy disk icon and saved the game, then he moved the cursor to the exit door icon and right away, the game screen went black and the desktop screen appeared, and then he shut off the computer, and the computer screen went black 20 seconds later. Tom stood up from his sky blue office chair at the computer desk and walked into his bedroom and climbed into bed. He took off his baseball cap and put it on the table beside the bed.

"Ah, I'm so excited to go to the zoo," Tom said to himself quietly, "and I will be happy to go see animals around the world."

Then, there was Tom again. He was standing in front of a blue-and-white extended van for twelve passengers. The van had a sliding rear door on the passenger's side, two rectangle windows on the driver's side, and two rear doors with square windows. He was wearing a sky blue safari uniform, which had a short-sleeve shirt with a pocket on the right side, and knee-length shorts, an orange safari hat, and orange safari boots. His hair was worn in a ponytail. In the crowd were Buster Bunny, Babs, Plucky Duck, Shirley McLoon, and Hamton J. Pig, They were all wearing safari uniforms like Tom, and Tom was the safari leader and driver.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Tom said to the crowd.

"Good afternoon, Tom," the crowd responded.

Then, Tom discussed to the crowd what they're going to do. "I'm Tom Cat. And today, we're going on a tour and see all the animals around the world."

Everyone nodded.

"Are you ready for the adventure?" Tom said to the crew.

"Yes!" they all replied.

"All right, everyone. To the van!" Tom said to the crew.

Tom opened the driver door to the van, unlocked all the doors, stepped into the van and sat behind the steering wheel, and the crew opened the sliding door and stepped inside. Inside the van were two captain's chairs in front, two three-person benches and one four-person bench. Buster and Babs sat on the first three-person bench, and Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton sat on the second three-person bench behind the bench Buster and Babs were sitting and in front of the four-person bench where no one was sitting. Buster sat behind Tom the driver, Babs sat in the middle of the bench beside Buster, and Shirley sat between Plucky and Hamton with Plucky sitting behind Buster. After they all stepped inside the van, Babs quickly slid the door shut. Then Tom locked all the doors, and put the key in the ignition and started the engine. There was a long buzzer after Tom turned the key in the ignition.

"Buckle up," Tom called to the crew.

Everyone put their seat belts on. Then Tom put his hand on the gearshift on the steering column and shifted it down from PARK to DRIVE, and put his foot on the accelerator.

"Here we go!" Tom called out.

On the tour, they went on the gravel road and there was dust coming from the rear tires of the van. During the trip, Tom was pointing out all the animals in the wild, and the crew often showed enthusiasm on their faces when they looked at the animals.

First on the tour, they went through the Canadian forest. Outside in the forest, they could see deer, rabbits, wolves, foxes, black bears, grizzly bears, and moose.

After going through the Canadian forest, they went through the desert. Outside in the desert, they could see coyotes, vultures, geckos, bobcats, quails, mongooses, snakes, roadrunners, hawks, and chameleons.

Next after the desert, they went through the tropical rainforest. Outside in the rainforest, they could see alligators, toucans, frogs, butterflies, turtles, sloths, and anacondas.

Then, after the tropical rainforest, they went through the Asian forests. First, they went through the Chinese forests and they saw the Giant Pandas and Asian elephants. Then they went through the Siberian forests, and they saw orange Siberian tigers. Then they went through the Sumatran forests, and they saw thin Sumatran Orangutans.

After they went through the Asian forests, they went down to Antarctica. Down there, there were penguins playing around and having fun. It was difficult to get around in Antarctica, so Tom had to go driving in lower gears.

After going into Antarctica, they went up to Australia. In Australia, they saw kangaroos, platypuses, koalas, kookaburras, cockatoos, and wallabies.

Last, they went through Africa. In the savannah, they saw African elephants, lions, wildcats, aardvarks, meerkats, leopards, ostriches, zebras, baboons, cheetahs, giraffes, hippopotamuses, and moles. Then they went into the forest and there were chimpanzees, gorillas, apes, and spider monkeys.

Then, there was Elmyra Duff with her hair longer than before, but still with the bangs, and had on a grey sleeveless shirt, white shorts, and had on brown sandals. Then, as it was getting dark, she saw the van in sight with its headlights on. As the van was passing by, she could see the crew inside, but not all that clearly. She spotted Tom driving the van.

"Ooh, what a cute blue kitty driving the van," Elmyra said to herself after the van caught her attention.

Inside the van, everyone felt disappointment after they saw Elmyra outside who they passed on the trail.

"Oh, no, not that girl again," Tom complained.

After Elmyra saw the van disappear in sight, she spotted three magical vines on the other side of the trail. She walked across the trail, and was wondering which ones she could use. She pointed to the vine in the middle, and she grappled on it with two hands and yanked on the vine a couple of times.

Back to the van, everyone inside could feel the whole forest rumble like an earthquake causing the van to bounce up and down. After all the rumbling, the whole forest twisted and transformed into a background full of clouds that changed into multiple colors, and was getting really windy outside. The van started floating in the air, and rotating in random directions, and the front tires were barely spinning, while the rear tires were spinning every time Tom stepped the accelerator. Each time Tom tried to steer or speed up, it would never work while off of the ground, so he shifted back into PARK and shut off the engine.

Then Elmyra was also floating in the air too, and then she put her hands on another vine that was also floating with the other two and yanked it a couple of times.

The rear doors of the van unlocked by themselves and swung open, and the hats flew off of the crew's heads and out the doors, and the rubber band that tied Tom's hair into a ponytail broke open which set Tom's hair back to its conventional look.

Then, Elmyra pulled on the last vine, causing the van to gradually deteriorate.

The rear doors both unlatched and turned into purple clouds of dust and vanished out of sight.

The four-person bench turned into green clouds of dust and vanished out of sight.

The bench that Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton were sitting on plus the seat belts turned into yellow clouds of dust and disappeared, and the three there fell to the floor in a flash. As the van faced upward, the force of the wind quickly ejected Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton, and they were all blown away into disappearance.

Then the last remaining bench that Buster and Babs were sitting on plus the seat belts turned into blue clouds of dust and disappeared, and the two there fell to the floor in a flash. As the van faced upward once again, the force of the wind quickly ejected Buster and Babs, and the duo were both blown away into disappearance.

Then, the roof of the van turned into red clouds of dust and disappeared, and Tom looked up and could see that the roof was missing. Then, the driver's side door swung open by itself and turned into orange clouds of dust and disappeared. The passenger's side sliding door for rear occupants slid open by itself and turned into orange clouds of dust and disappeared, and the passenger's side door for the front occupant swung open by itself and turned into orange clouds of dust and disappeared. Tom kept his hands on the steering wheel until it turned into indigo clouds of dust and disappeared. He slowly slid to the left, and then the lap belt turned into pink clouds of dust leaving the shoulder belt remaining, and he grappled onto the shoulder belt, and then the shoulder turned into pink clouds of dust and disappeared, and Tom became ejected from the van and was sent flying into the air at last.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom echoed.

Then, Tom found himself sleeping in his bed as the radio on his alarm clock started playing, and light was shining through the window with the curtains closed. He moved over a few inches in his bed and he opened his eyes a little and closed them again. Then he sat up on his bed, opened his eyes, and looked around the room.

"Whoa! That was a dream," Tom whispered.

While the radio was playing, Tom looked at his alarm clock and it was 7:20. He got up off the bed and he opened the white curtains by pulling on one string while the other string closed it. More and more sunlight shined through the window. Then he walked to the alarm clock and hit the snooze button with his finger, and turned off the sound with the slider.

Tom brushed his teeth, showered, brushed his hair, and dressed up for the day and put his baseball cap on his head.

Tom walked into the living room watched some TV. From 8:00 until 10:30. At 10:30, Tom became bored and turned off the TV, and then he walked to the computer and continued playing an adventure game. He was currently on World 5 where he left off. He continued through four more worlds, and then he saved and quit the game and shut off the computer.

At 11:30, Tom heard his cell phone ring. He picked up the phone and flipped the top open, and pressed the green button.

"Hello," Tom said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tom, it's Buster. Meet us all at the zoo," Buster said.

"All right, I will see you guys there," Tom replied.

Tom flipped down the top of his phone, put on his shoes and socks, and walked out the door of his apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, Tom, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton arrived at the zoo. First, they went into the African forest exhibition and saw gorillas, spider monkeys, chimpanzees, giraffes, lions, cheetahs, and African elephants.

Then they went into the Asian exhibition and saw Bornean and Sumatran orangutans, Asian elephants, Giant Pandas, Siberian tigers, and tarsiers.

Next, they went into the aquarium and saw penguins, jellyfish, and many types of ocean fish.

Outside at the outdoor aquarium, they saw elephant seals, walruses, and sea lions.

Last, they went into the Australian exhibition and saw kangaroos, koalas, and wallabies.

"It was really fun to go to the zoo." Tom said. "We should go to the zoo again every year."

**THE END**


End file.
